Honesty
by Shailee-Sue
Summary: Honesty. It's an unfamiliar concept to you, although the others seem to have no problem with it.


A/N: This is my first Leverage FanFic. I hadn't intended it to be from Sophie's point of view, but that's the way it came out. It takes place toward the begining of season two.

Unfortunately, I don't own leverge... although, if TNT was feeling generous, I wouldn't object.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think...

* * *

Honesty.

It's an unfamiliar concept for you, although the others seem to have no problem with it.

Nate is a study in contradictions; filled with bitter regrets and half-formed hopes, willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Gladly putting himself, and occasionally the team, in danger, but always with a carefully-planned escape route in mind.

Even though he's never really open, he is easy to read. It's simple to tell when he's pissed or annoyed. Easy to see when he's becoming reckless and over-invested in a con.

He lies. He steals. He cheats. He's as much a criminal as any of you, and he's finally beginning to admit it. At least he's honest with himself.

Eliot is quiet; courageous and strategic, ever-present and always reliable, the big brother that none of you wanted but now could never live without, half-hidden in the shadows, watching through guarded eyes. The one to call on whenever anyone gets in over their heads. The one who keeps everyone safe. Your proverbial guardian angel, a title you know he'd scoff at if it were ever mentioned aloud.

He's a decent grifter, investing a bit of himself in every con, enough to make each character believable, but not enough that he gets lost in the process.

He is blunt and sarcastic. Often annoyed, occasionally affectionate, sometimes sincere. But, in his gruff, irritated, big-brother kind of way, he's always honest.

Hardison is sincere; underestimated and occasionally obnoxious, nearly as irritating as he is endearing. Seated in his sweltering van, eyes glued to the computer monitors, simultaneously running background, listening to the comms, and monitoring security information, ready to alert you all to the first sign of trouble. The person Parker goes to when she is unsure of herself. The one Eliot openly taunts and grudgingly admires, and Nate doesn't realize that he sees as a sort of substitute son.

He's the one that keeps everything running smoothly. The behind-the-scenes operator that no one really appreciates until he isn't there. The one who can diffuse the tension of a high-stress job with an inappropriate joke or thinly-veiled Star Trek reference.

He taunts and teases Eliot, argues with and admires Nate, and is patient and persistent with Parker. He's is hacker. Sometimes a con-man. Sometimes a thief. But never a liar.

Parker is different; energetic and easily confused, broken in some ways and completely fulfilled in others. Innocent and child-like one moment and far wiser and more wounded than she should be the next. Full of skill and surprises, persistent and completely unpredictable. The little sister that none of you had asked for, but wouldn't have traded for the world.

She's a thief. It's the way she defines herself, the only thing she's ever been. She doesn't know how to be part of a family – even your dysfunctional little version of it. And yet, she's here.

She's blunt. She's rude. And most of the time she's not even aware of it., asking inappropriate questions, and blurting out opinions at the most inconvenient times possible. And although her brutal honesty is often poorly-timed, it's one quality you truly do admire.

And then there's you: Sophie Devereaux. The grifter. The con-woman. The professional liar.

You're trapped. Paralyzed. Frozen.

Imprisoned within the elaborate web of lies that you've spent your whole life weaving. There was an exit once, a carefully constructed escape path; created for the sole purpose of rescuing yourself should you deem such a drastic measure necessary, but you can't find it now. You don't even know where to start looking.

You're not willing to go back, but nor can you force yourself to move forward.

You're frozen. Paralyzed. Trapped.

And you have to get out somehow.

* * *

... Thoughts...?


End file.
